Naruto, The One
by Dr.Nacho
Summary: A Story about Naruto trained by Both Sub-Zero and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. My First Naruto story, NaruHina with possible lemons in the future. Please review on what you think and what I should do. I haven't read Naruto's first few Arcs in a while, so I might be missing some details or I might skip over things. Expect updates to be irregular until I stop procrastinating.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Unstoppable Nachos here and I decided that I should write a Naruto fic. Why? Because I love Naruto. I also love Mortal Kombat. Something about the gore and the whole ripping people in half via spine is appealing. So Ive been reading some fanfics that are Naruto and Mortal Kombat crossovers and decided I should do one. Now I havent caught up with the story of Mortal Kombat (Its been forever since I played the old ones and I dont Own MKX but I know what happens..yeah) so go along with it.( Oh and Kushina and Minato survive.)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Its was October 10th. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine Tailed fox, was attacking Konoha. The villages Shinobi were in a panic, trying to evacuate the civilians and deal with the biju that was destroying the Hidden Leaf. The Kyuubi charged up a Bijudama and fired it at the Hokage tower. The building was hit and nearly collapsed, but luckily it didn't. A Chunnin who was aiding the evacuation effort yelled "WHERE IS THE FOURTH?". The shinobi around him began to panic, but then, a beacon of hope appeared. In a yellow flash, Minato Namikaze, A.K.A the Fourth Hokage appeared.

He wasn't focused complete on the Kyuubi however. He was looking for the Masked Man who stole his child, and forced him to leave his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. He looked around frantically and he noticed the man on the head of the kyuubi. Minato began forming Chakra into a sphere in his hand, and with a yell of " _ **RASENGAN!"**_ he jumped towards the man. However, the Kyuubi swatted him away with one of its paws. " _Damn, I have to find a way to get rid of the kyuubi."_ He went over all of his options and he thought about all of the things he had at his disposal. Only one thing came to mind that could possibly work. He quickly flashed back to the hospital to tell his wife. Kushina Uzumaki was trying to get up and help in the fight against Kyuubi, but she was still recovering from the birth, so she couldn't do much. "Kushina-chan, I have a plan to stop Kyuubi. Im going to seal him into our newborn son, Naruto. I can't ask anyone else to give up their child to hold the most powerful of the biju." Kushina looked at him for a moment before slapping him. "NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW JINCHURIKI ARE TREATED? THE VILLAGERS WILL HATE HIM AND THE SHINOBI WILL-" Minato quickly cut her off "I know Kushina-hime, but there is no other option. I trust in the Shinobi to know the difference between the demon and it's container, and I will make sure the villagers know to treat Naruto as a hero." Kushina was conflicted for a long time. She knew that there was really no other option, so she agreed. "How are you going to seal the Kyuubi? A being as powerful as him would require the most potent of seals, and the only one that comes to my mind is the.." A horrified look appears on her face. "No. No. NO! You are not going to use _**THAT**_ seal! It will kill you and leave you in the Shinigami's stomach for eternity!" Minato looked grim. "It's the only option Kushina."

She was about to say something else when Sarutobi Hiruzen walked in. "Not quite Minato." The elderly third Hokage said. "Naruto will need his father and his mother. The life of a Jinchuriki is a terrible one, but, with two great parents such as you, he will grow up to be a powerful and respected ninja and a good person. Besides, I'm old as hell, what's left for me to do except read Icha Icha?" he said, smiling. Minato was about to protest when Hiruzen said "No Minato. You will not change my mind. It is my duty as a shinobi of Konoha and as a former Hokage. Goodbye Minato, Kushina." He Shunshined away, towards the Kyuubi. Minato quickly pulled out a Hirashin kunai, intent on stopping him, before Kushina grabbed his shoulder. "He wants to do this Minato. Let him. He's giving up his life so that Naruto can have his father around. You were an orphan, you know how it feels to be alone, would you want Naruto to feel the same? Would you want anyone to feel the same?" Minato was conflicted. He realized that he would wish that fate on anyone, no matter who they were. "Damnit your right."

Outside of Konoha, two ninjas were engaged in combat. They had the same outfits, but one was yellow and the other was blue. The one in yellow yelled "GET OVER HERE!" and threw a Kunai attached to a chain at the blue ninja. The Blue one grabbed it and froze the spear, and tried to break it, but the Yellow one pulled the spear back and melted it. He then teleported behind the blue ninja and encased his fist in hellfire. (Think Inferno/Hellfire Scoprion mix from MKX) he prepared to thrust it through the blue ninjas chest when the blue ninja made an Ice Decoy and jumped away. "Damn you Sub-Zero, you will pay for what you did!" The Blue Ninja, now know as Sub-Zero said "You are mistaken Scorpion. I shall show you the error of your statement!" He retreated towards Konoha, intent on ambushing him. The specter, Scorpion gave chase, intent on killing Sub-Zero and avenging his clan.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was preparing the eight triagrams seal. He already split the Yin and Yang chakra of the kyuubi, and knew he had to take one half with him to the shinigami. He prepared the seal and took his last breath."Here we go. I am sorry Asuma, Konohamaru, Biwako-chan." with a cry of " _ **SEALING ART: EIGHT TRIAGRAMS SEAL!"**_ he sealed the Kyuubi No Kitsune into Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Shinigami appeared and said " **YOU KNOW THE PRICE.** " Hiruzen nodded. The Shinigami said nothing else, and collected his soul. It was all over. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated, but at the cost of the Third Hokage. The Shinobi cheered and mourned at the same time.

Sub Zero and Scoprion were fighting in the destroyed streets of Konoha when Minato Namikaze appeared. "Who are you and why are you fighting in my village?" they ignore him, and Minato let out a sigh. "I really dont have fucking time for this." He then Hirashined behind Scorpion, and knocked him out. Scorpion was so focused on killing Sub-Zero that he didnt notice Minato teleport behind him. Minato quickly chopped his neck, and Hanzo Hassashi, or Scorpion, was knocked out. Sub-Zero bowed and said "Thank you. He is trying to kill me for revenge. A sorcerer, named Quan Chi, destroyed his clan the Shirai Ryu. He tricked the most powerful warrior, Hanzo Hassashi, into thinking my brother, Bi-Han did it. He killed him, and has vowed to destroy his family as vengance." Minato took this all in. "I see, and you are?" Sub-Zero took off his mask and said "Kuai Liang, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei." Minato held out his hand, and Sub-Zero shook it. "I am Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. Leader of Konohagakure, the Village in the Leaves. Please, come to what's left of my office. I'd like to know more about you."

An hour later, with several ANBU present in the room, Sub-Zero explained everything that happened. (MKIX Plot). Scorpion was waking up when Sub-Zero was showing a recording of Sektor's memory. "Sektor, a cyborg, had memory of Quan Chi destroying the Shirai Ryu." Scorpion witnessed this and felt ashamed. The Sorcerer Quan Chi had tricked him and he killed an innocent man. He was not afraid of killing enemies. They knew they could fall. But killing innocents was something he could never do. He knew he had to make amends. He didn't think it was possible, until Minato said "Scorpion, I assume you saw everything?" He nodded, and said "Kuai Liang, I killed your brother for a crime he did not commit. My honor is permanently stained. I shall commit Harakiri to regain it."

"That will not be needed Scorpion, I owe this man a great debt and so do you. Without him, this conflict would have never been resolved. I heard you had a son, Hokage-sama. It would be my honor to teach him everything I know." Said Kuai Liang. He saw young Naruto, and he knew he had the makings of a great cryomancer. Scorpion then said "I shall also teach your son. I am indebted to you as much as I am to Sub-Zero." Minato was intrigued by the offer. From what he observed, the two were very powerful. Even he would have trouble fighting one of them. "I accept your gracious offer Scorpion-sama, Grandmaster. However, there is one problem. You would have to become official ninjas of the leaf, or else the ANBU have every right to execute you without question." Scorpion agreed, because he had nothing else to do. Plus, on his way to the tower, he stole a orange book from one of the Shinobi's pockets. It was called Icha Icha, and he read it on the way. He was addicted. It would be worth staying to be able to keep reading that masterpiece. Plus, he saw some of the kunoichi and was very 'impressed' (Im making him a perv to equal Jiraiya. DEAL WITH IT) Sub-Zero said "If I do join, can I bring my clan to Konoha? I still have my duties as grandmaster." Minato nodded. "If there are any special requirements you need for clan territory, please tell me now." Sub-Zero thought about it. "I will need a large area to build our temple, and it needs to be very cold." Minato told him where. "There is a mountain that is always snowing. It is only 15 minutes away for a civilian to Konoha." Sub-Zero nodded. This would be perfect for his clan. "Then it's official, you are both Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato." Minato smiled and handed them headbands from a box under his desk. The two nins bowed and left.

=====================================================================================How do you guys think it is? It's my first Naruto fic, so its probably going to suck. I haven't watched the first half of naruto in a while, so I'll have to rewatch it...

Unstoppable Nachos, hoping you don't hate this


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so thanks for reading and review chapter one of Naruto: The One if you did. This chapter is going to focus on Sub-Zero and Scorpion being in Konoha. This one will be mostly comedic and a little bit of action near the end. Im really tired because I've been up all night reading and writing fanfiction and playing MMORPGs. So, it may not be my best work. But, hopefully, its gonna be alright.

Ok and to that one person who doesn't like the crossover WHY ARE YOU READING THE STORY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT? This is what I felt like writing. If people don't enjoy my story its their opinion and at the end of the day I could care less. And almost no one likes this type of crossover? Plenty of people like this crossover. I thank you for your review but it was kind of pointless no offense. Good Day!

LETS DO THIS!

Unstoppable Nachos

-This is a Page Break. Enjoy it-

5 YEARS LATER

Scorpion was running for his life. Hanzo Hassashi was afraid of almost nothing. Only one thing, to be exact. It was not death, or the dark, or any of the usual fears. It was the fear of an angry woman. And, currently, a whole group of them were chasing him for peaking in the hotsprings. Ever since he read Icha Icha, he became a pervert that could rival Jirayia, the Toad Sage. As he was running, a purple haired woman sent a snake to trip him. "OH GOD PLEASE NO!" he yelled, before remembering something. He, unlike the perverted Sannin, could teleport. He did so, and thought he had escaped. Little did he know, he teleported right into the Lin Kuei private hot springs. The female Lin Kuei noticed him and screamed before sending all kinds of hell his way. Ice Kunai, Swords, and Shuriken were among the things he had to dodge. "Why me? I bet this never happens to anyone else!"

Jirayia, who was currently peaking on women sneezed. He got caught, and they pummeled him

Sarutobi Hiruzen sneezed, and dropped his Icha Icha which he covered with a newspaper. His wife picked it up and threw it in the trash. "NO! MY PRECIOUS!"

Minato Namikaze was sitting in his office chair while his shadow clones did the paperwork reading Icha Icha. Kushina walked in as he sneezed and dropped it. "Minato, honey, this wouldn't happen to be that perverted Jirayia's book now would it?" She asked with a sweet tone to her voice. Minato knew he was, for lack of a better term, fucked. "Well you see honey, I was just um..." as he failed to come up with a believable excuse, he discreetly pulled out a Hirashin Kunai. "I GOTTA GO NOW BYE!" He threw it out the window in the office, not caring if it broke. But before he could teleport away, Kushina had grabbed him and hit him in the groin. "I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU READING IT AGAIN, GOT IT?" she yelled in his ear. "Ok Kushina-chan, I'll stop reading it" he said, but whispered quietly "around you.." But since fate decided to watch him suffer, Kushina somehow heard that. Another knee to the groin. "DAMNIT THAT HURTS!"

Sub-Zero was currently in his chambers meditating when a Lin Kuei ninja came in and said "Grandmaster, there has been a disturbance in the hot springs. Our ninja's have reported it was Scorpion-" He was cut off as Sub-Zero got up and yelled "HE WAS PEAKING AT MY NINJA? WITHOUT ME?" He yelled, then ran out. Sub-Zero was also as perverted as his counterpart was. However, he was better at not getting caught than Scorpion. Unlike him, he couldn't teleport away so if he was caught, he had to experience all the pain. He saw Scorpion hiding in a bush, and prepared an ice ball. Scorpion pulled out his Icha Icha, and Sub-Zero threw the ice ball at it. It froze, and Scorpion began crying. "DAMNIT! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" He then tried to use hellfire to melt it, but for some reason it didnt work. Then, he drew one of his swords to try and crack the ice, but realized this would break it. He got very angry and decided to find the source of his Icha Icha being frozen.

Kushina was walking down the street to get some ramen when she saw Scorpion pull out a sword and yell "I WILL AVENGE YOU ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" Now Kushina was even angrier. First her husband, and now a man yelling to the heavens about it? She decided to teach him a lesson. Using a seal she kept on her wrist, she summoned her Katana. "GET OVER HERE, PERVERT!" She yelled, and Scorpion look dead at her, with cold, unfeeling eyes. "Did you just steal my line?" he looked at her for a few more moments, before drawing his sword, and pulling out his spear. He threw it, and it hit Kushina in the arm. "This is how you say it. Take notes.." his eyes burst into flame before a demonic voice yelled out " _ **GET OVER HERE!"**_ and he pulled Kushina towards him, preparing to take revenge on the one who would dare steal his amazing line.

Sub-Zero was following Scorpion and heard Kushina Uzumaki steal Scorpions line. Minato heard it also and came to investigate. "Hokage-sama, your wife has made a vital mistake. There are three things you dont do to Scorpion. One, kill his family, two, steal his icha icha, and three, steal his line. He's not going to hold back. He's a master of the Kunai, and his Kenjustsu is nothing to scoff at." Minato replied with "That may be, but my Kushina-Chan isn't known as the Red Death for nothing. She is perhaps one of the best swordsmen ever around." Sub-Zero nodded. "We will see."

-This is a Page Break. Enjoy it.-

Ill write the fight next chapter im tired Im going to sleep please Rate and Review ok thanks!

Unstoppable Nachos


	3. AN

Yo guys (formerly unstoppable nachos) here and I made an authors note to you I'm on vacation so I can't upload chapters because the computer here sucks! So I had to write this on my phone but I'll be home in a couple of weeks then its back to writing! Yay! I've been visiting family and playing halo. If you don't know by now I'm a major gamer... Anyways I should go it's 4:47 in the morning rn and I haven't gone to sleep yet! Bye!


End file.
